


An Evening in 1993

by TrippinOverMyFandoms



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Father Son Bonding, Vanya is just mentioned, actual parenting from reginald, soft, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrippinOverMyFandoms/pseuds/TrippinOverMyFandoms
Summary: Number One is only four years old and is willing to cross the large house full of dark and scary corners in the middle of the night just to get to his father.





	An Evening in 1993

THE HARGREEVES HOUSE  
APPROX. 12:48am

Number One is unable to sleep. He has tossed and turned ever since Grace bad tucked him in for the evening but was still unable to fall asleep. He was tired and his eyelids heavy but he could not sleep. So despite his fear of the dark, he crawls out of his crib and walks through the dimly lit house, through the halls, down a small fight of stairs and to the office where his father spent most of his time.

With a small amount of difficulty due to being so short, Number One manages to open the door to the study but doesn't enter right away. Reginald does not seem to notice him as he stands there, or if he has he doesn't say anything, so he pads to the side of his father's desk.

His father his writing something down but he's only four and shorter than the desk so he cannot see what is of so much importance to his father that he has not said anything to the son who is out of bed. Just as Number One is about to tug on his father's pant leg for much needed attention, Reginald turns his gaze and stares down at the small boy.

"What are you doing awake at this hour Number One?" He questions and Number One is about to turn around and leave. Adults where always so much larger than him and it didn't help that his father carried about an air of intimidation with him. But he had come for a reason. 

"To see you. And can't sleep." He manages with his limited vocabulary, finding a bit of confidence through the blur of his sleepy mind. With no hesitation he climbs up into his father's lap and if he was capable of registering anything other than how tired he was, exhausted from his journey through the house, he'd be surprised that Reginald did not stop him.

Instead it seemed as if Reginald had leaned back a little in his chair to allow his small son better comfort as Number One curled up against him. He made a mental note to write down later in his study on his seven children about Number One's instance on this kind of attention compared to the other six.

Number One gets comfortable and as soon as he stills, head resting on his father's chest, a large yawn for such a small boy follows. His blinks are slow and he's beginning to nod off. Reginald decides to leave him be as he finishes where he left off in his notes of Number Seven's training that afternoon. 

A glance at the clock tells him that it's been about ten minutes since Number One arrived in his office and it's easy to pick up on his son's even and deep breathing. So very carefully he stands, carrying Number One with him as he goes to return the boy to his bedroom. On the way he's met with his newest creation, the robot mother he had made for the children named Grace, who seems very surprised that Number One is not where he is supposed to be. She offers to take the child from him so she an return him herself but he dismisses her. 

When Reginald sets Number One down back into his crib he stirs and wakes. Only slightly and he holds onto Reginald's hand until he's asleep again.

Reginald does not move right away after Number One has fallen back asleep. Instead he watches him and and wonders exactly what made him so much different than the others. It seemed that no matter how distant he made himself from the children to avoid too much of an emotional attachment on both sides, that Number One still sought him out. Often times he wasn't as intimidated by him as his siblings were. And even though he was a good listener and a good follower of rules at even such a young age it seemed he'd break a few of those to get physical affection from his father.

In time Reginald was sure it would become more clear if this would be one of Number One's flaws or one of his greatest strengths. But as of the moment it'd have to be blamed on the age.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea pop into my head a couple nights ago and finally put it into words. Granted it's not a lot but it's not a big moment where a lot happens either. 
> 
> I wanted to share it because there aren't a lot of soft Reginald stories or headcanons out there. I dont support his actions or how he treate the kid but that doesn't stop me from questioning what made him be that way towards them. So I kind of played with that in this. Or tried to.
> 
> I know the third person POV flops around a bit but honestly I don't care? I just when with the flow and if you didn't already guess - this is does not have a beta. 
> 
> But anyways- I hope you liked it!
> 
> Also!! Can anyone tell me what's with the "freeform" thing in the tags? It does that any time I publish from my mobile and I can't figure it out


End file.
